Sono Rinjuu: The Dying Hour
by ShinigamiMania91
Summary: Sequel to Tensoku.Picks up where Tensoku leaves off.The captains are off to battle a great force led by Koirukai Saeki in the Yaya estate!Who will prevail in this battle?Who will lose?Is all lost?Can Chiyo save herself and Hisagi!HisagiOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Sono Rinjuu  
_****_(The Dying Hour)_  
****By- ShinigamiMania91  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach,  
or it's characters. I just write these  
strange fanfictions just because I want to.  
My characters belong to me.  
If you cannot tell which ones are mine,  
I am sorry to hear that.  
Please enjoy and leave a review.  
Thank you!**

**Chapter 00:**

Growing up, Yaya Chiyo was sheltered, that was, until she was given permission to enter the Shinigami Academy. She excelled in all things she did, and soon after she graduated she was placed on squad 11, a squad full of meat headed fighters. After moving through the ranks of squad 11, a friend of hers, Matsumoto Rangiku, vice captain of the tenth squad desided to take Yaya Chiyo out for drinking.

While she was there, old teammate Abarai Renji, and current teammates Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika, came to join in celebration, along with vice captain of the third squad, Kira Izuru. All were having a good time teasing Yaya Chiyo about not drinking when entered Hisagi Shuuhei, who immidiately caught Chiyo's attention.

Through many attempts, Hisagi failed at being able to get Yaya Chiyo to cooperate with his flirting and had the gates to the Yaya estate closed in his face. The next day, the persistant Hisagi Shuuhei announced that Yaya Chiyo would now be on his squad. After disreguarding Hisagi as her vice captain, she still acted out. Her straight-to-the-point attitude has Hisagi Shuuhei hooked.

After weeks of training and getting to know eachother, the two formed a forbidden relationship that dealt with sex, and a courtly type of love, forbidden for the heiress of the Yaya family. Soon moving into the third seat by feburary and having dealt with many ranking changes, she is sent for a month to Seto, Japan with Shota Ririn, and in their final days were attacked by an arrancar named Junkaio Kaito, an arrancar that can split himself into two seperate people and can only be killed in one attack that has to hit both of the bodies at once.

Durring the battle, Ririn transmitted messages to Soul Society while Yaya Chiyo desperately fought against the two, holding her ground under she is no longer able to call upon her shi kai. When death was thrusted upon her, she remembered Shuuhei, which reassured her that she would live as her old captain, Zaraki Kenpachi came to the rescue. It wasn't until she awoke later that week was she told the minute she would be released from the fourth division quarters would she return to the Yaya estate to be prepared for the marriage to Koirukai Saeki.

Sending her into a depression, she refused to talk to anyone or even look at them. Shuuhei desided to not show up and that's when things changed.

_She was suddenly thrown onto the ground because of the bed she was on being tossed upside down. "Atataa..." She said as she rubbed her head as she stood up. "What the hell?!" She looked over to see a very pissed off Zaraki Kenpachi. "Za-zaraki-taicho..." She said going wide-eyed as she stared at her old captain._

_"Grab your zanpakuto..." He told her, "We're having our fight."_

_"Look at yourself..." She looked away from him and down at her hands that layed palm down on the cold floor. "This is not the Yaya Chiyo with the fire in her eyes to become the greatest shinigami and to be able to defeat the squad 11 captain without calling out her zanpakuto... This is a pathetic nobilty spoiled brat who always thought she could get anything. Listen up, Chiyo! Life's not that sweet, and I know you're aware of that! So stop mopping around and let us battle."_

Nodding, she left with Zaraki Kenpachi, as many fourth division members protested against it. Coming to the cleared hill where she spent most of her free time. They prepared for their final battle, and to both surprise, Chiyo made Zaraki Kenpachi jump back into a battle stance when she did not faulter from his reiatsu. When the battle was over, it was a draw between the two, and Zaraki congradulated the girl who was being rushed to the fourth division by Hisagi and Matsumoto.

When she awoke this time, she appeared in a better mood because she was able to match up to her old captain. Promising another fight in the future, she was then released from the fourth division and left back to the Yaya estate where she would begin the preparations for her marriage.

Months passed before Chiyo found a dark secret within her own estate...

_"Saeki-sama... do you think that brat has that slightest idea at all what's been going on?" She heard a familar voice but couldn't place it._

_"Not at all. I gave Yaya Kyouya the permission to let her out when she was younger so that she could see how horrible that life would be and how careless she acted and how close she came to death." Saeki's voice came, "The fool couldn't tell a Doushin hollow from her father for most of her life. She still thinks that her father is still alive." Saeki laughed, "And since she's not a shinigami anymore, she can't gain that power..."_

_"What do you plan on doing if she finds out, Saeki-sama?"_

_"Kaito... I was all ready planning on killing her now that I own her estate. A women would never be able to own this family, and so once an heir is born, she will be killed. Just like her mother was years ago. It's all been planned out, Kaito... ever since the begining..." Chiyo let out a small gasp, causing them to hear her. "Who's there?!" Saeki commanded as he stood up and walked over to the door to see Chiyo's formal kimono lying there. "Kaito- find Yaya Chiyo and bring her to me." Saeki commanded the arrancar who nodded and left the room, releasing his zanpakuto so that he could go in two directions._

_No.... Chiyo told herself as she ran through the halls, sliding the door open and running though the koi garden towards the gates to Soul Society. I need to get help... before it's to late... before I'm killed... before soul society is killed... She was stopped as the sadden faced Kaito appeared before her._

Coming to the rescue, Hisagi and Matsumoto desided to hold the arrancar at bay while they gave Chiyo the opening to go get the Captain Commander and ask for his help. Finding Kira, she asked for his help to get to the bridge to get to the Captain Commanders office. As she entered, a captains meeting was in session and she threw herself onto the ground, pleading for his help...

_"Yamamoto-soutaicho..." She said, her back covered in blood, that was still seeping through, "I beg of your help..." She said as she felt tears forming, reality finally desiding to hit her. "My father, Yaya Kyouya, was killed years ago before I became a shinigami, and was replaced with a Doushin hollow, who is under the command of Koirukai Saeki. He is planning on gaining the power of Yaya and taking over Soul Society. He has many doushin hollows and arrancars working under him. Hisagi Shuuhei and Matusmoto Rangiku are at my estate fighting the arrancar that nearly took my life last Feburary until Zaraki-taicho saved me." She explained, "I need your help... please... don't do it for me... but for Soul Society... for heaven, for hell, for those still living, and those that need protecting... Please... just help..." She said as she clenched her fist on the cold tile floor._

_"Captains..." Yamamoto spoke over Chiyo's cries. "Move into battle."_

So that now, a second book is opened, The Dying Hour- Sono Rinjuu... how many lives may be lost against a force such as Koirukai Saeki and his Doushin Hollows and arrancar? And what powers will unfold when the Yaya power is released? Who will win this epic battle? And who will lose their life?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sono Rinjuu  
****(The Dying Hour)  
****By- ShinigamiMania91**

**Chapter 01:**

"Koirukai-san..." Unohana said getting her attention, "I believe these belong to you." She handed the young women shinigami robes. "And you're head is nearly healed." She informed the golden eyed girl.

"Thank you, Unohana-taicho... and please- I am no Koirukai." She said as she got dressed in the robes. She tied her zanpakuto to her side and turned to Unohana. "This may be a bloody battle within Soul Society itself, Unohana-taicho... I'm just letting you know this right now so that you're squad will be prepared..."

"Thank you, Yaya-san. Now go on and complete you're duty." She told the young women.

"Right." She said as she tied her hair back and left the fourth division. _Shuuhei..._ She said feelling his reiatsu flare as he battled the arrancar, _Matsumoto..._ her reiatsu flared too. _Everyone..._ She closed her eyes focusing on the Yaya estate, _I'm here to help..._ She said before she flash-stepped to the estate quickly.

Numerous hollows had appeared, and even the servants and maids were attacking them. They were all Doushin Hollows. They must have been the whole time, and she had never realized it before. She could hear all of the captains and the vice captains that were there calling their zanpakutos out, cutting through the doushin hollows. "Futile! You're attempts are futile, shinigamis!" Saeki yelled from the top of the estate. "You won't win!" He pulled out a zanpakuto of his own and raised it to the sky, "Come! Arrancars, fight and kill these shinigamis!" He yelled as a huge gap torn through the sky like they had seen when Aizen left two years ago, when the menos had arrived to pick Aizen, Tousin and Ichimaru up and away. Only instead of just menos, arrancar, and more doushin hollows appeared.

Chiyo gasped as she witnessed this. "Kaito!" Saeki called the two forms of Kaito back to him, "Do not bother with these shinigamis, if they get in your way just kill them, bring me Yaya Chiyo!" He yelled to the two parts as they nodded, jumping back.

Chiyo dodged a cero from a doushin hollow before she sliced through it and made her way over to Matsumoto and Hisagi. "He wants me alive..." She told them, "The Kaito forms are the ones that are suppose to be after me..."

"We'll protect you." Shuuhei told her as he sliced through a doushin hollow.

"Hisagi! We need to get rid of the menos!" Matsumoto called over to him.

"Right!" He nodded, "Chiyo, just fight, and don't get caught." He told her kissing her forehead lightly before jumping away with Matsumoto. She stood her ground, cutting through the hollows. She didn't have her full power because of the stupid restraint she had on her while in the Yaya estate.

_Weak..._ She told herself, _How can I be so... weak...?_

"Found you." The Kaito forms said as she opened her eyes and saw them.

"Yes, now you have to catch me!" She yelled as she jumped over the sadden faced Kaito, stomping on his face as she jumped over him and into the Yaya estate. _It's in here somewhere... the box that will take that restraint off me... Saeki.... where would you keep something?_ She thought as she ran through the estate. _Someplace right in front of me...._

She was brought out of thought as a Doushin Hollow crashed through the wall and right into her, sending her down the hallway. "Hadou 4- white lighting!" She said shooting through the hollows mask, splitting it down the center and the hollow disappearing. She hit the wall and the glass in the window broke as the curtains fell too. The sun shone through the window, hitting her in the face. She covered her eyes from the sun as she stood up, she saw an arrow on the ground pointing down the hallway where light hit it and she could almost see through the wall and feel it's reiatsu coming from it. "_There!_" She thought outloud as she moved towards it.

"Got'cha!" The Kaito forms said grabbing her before she could reach it.

_Dammit..._ She looked over to the area. "Hadou 4- white lighting!" She yelled pointing her fingers to the area of the wall. The wall fell to pieces as the Yaya crest was broken, shattering as reiatsu poured into her. "Finally..." She said lowly as a smirk grew on her face. "You're finished..."

"What are you mumbling about." Kaito form of Joy said looking over to her as they pulled her down the hall.

She closed her eyes and flared out her reiatsu, sending the two kaito's flying back and letting go of her. "It's over." She said as she pulled out her zanpakuto. "Say good-bye- Kaito!" She yelled as she raised her zanpakuto above her head, "Show 'em the light! Hiraishin!" She yelled as her reiatsu flared greatly, knocking out the walls and ceiling as the sky darkened with clouds and lighting struck down and into the rod she held in her hands, "Hadou 63- Raikouhou! Lighting Tiger Canon! Merge with Hiraishin and show them your true power!" She yelled as she had the lighting ball in one hand as she slammed it into her zanpakuto, lighting shoot out and she focused it on the two Kaitos, hitting them directly, 100 times in a row, frying them both together. The roof was struck off as the walls had numberous holes in them.

"Chiyo!" Shuuhei and Matsumoto both said feelling the flaring reiatsu.

"Yaya Chiyo..." Zaraki smirked as he sliced through a menos, Yachiru on his back.

"Yayo-chan!" She cheered.

"Chiyo!" Ikkaku and Yumichika said grinning at eachother.

"No skills..." Tai lee said as she and Tatsumi were in the nineth division training room practicing. "Looks like you're in a massive battle... why aren't I there?"

"Because we aren't?" Tatsumi said pushing her glasses up as Tai lee went and attacked her again.

"Well I say we get our asses up and over there. She can't have all the fun." Tai lee said running over and grabbing her zanpakuto, "Let's go, Tatsumi!"

"Nice attack." Saeki's voice came as Chiyo jumped up onto the roof where he was located at. "But it's not going to work on me, Chiyo."

"That attack isn't for someone like you..." She said as Hiraishin returned to her zanpakuto. She sheathed it and walked forward. "You are going to get something better."

"Oh and what is that?" He said turning towards her. "Do you really think you can stand a chance against me?"

"No- I don't have to think about it. I know I can kick your ass." She said stopping feet away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sono Rinjuu  
****(The Dying Hour)  
****By- ShinigamiMania91  
P.S. I lot happens in this chapter...**

**Chapter 02:**

_"Oh and what is that?" He said turning towards her. "Do you really think you can stand a chance against me?"_

_"No- I don't have to think about it. I know I can kick your ass." She said stopping feet away from him._

"I'd like to see you try..." Saeki said pulling out his zanpakuto. "Open game- _shouhasen. _first move- _ichideyou_." He said as his zanpakuto turned into two swords both double bladed on both sides. "I was going to keep you around until I could get the Yaya power and an heir, but looks like that's not going to happen."

"Show 'em the light- Hiraishin." She said calling her zanpakuto out again the clouds darkening as she jumped back. "I haven't practiced with this much... but I will try it out..."

"And what would that be?" Saeki said smirking as he twirled his swords around his fingers.

"Tenka kizoku makai, enrai kizoku tentei, Rakurai, Hiraishin. shimekukuriwotsukeru!" She said as lighting shot down and hit her, "Ban kai!" Her eyes glowed in their golden state as her hair flew up when her reiatsu flared more than before. It seemed everyone could feel her reiatsu.

"No way..." Tai lee said as her and Tatsumi reached the area. "She learned her ban kai!?"

"Impossible..." Tatsumi said looking up at the top of the building where lighting struck around the two. "Where did she get so much reiatsu?!"

Saeki was pushed back a couple of feet as the smoke cleared form the lighting strike. In her left hand was a spear shaped as a lighting bolt, electricity running through it and her veins, as it was still a lighting rod, in her right hand were small needle like objects, an electric blue as she had on white gloves of her reiatsu had formed. "You're through, Koirukai Saeki!" She yelled pointing the speared lighting rod towards him.

They both went to battle, sparks flying as their blades collided. She threw a needle towards him, he barely dodged it, as it sliced his cheek a bit. "You bitch..." He said as the blood trickled down his cheek. They jumped back and continued to fight, moving so quickly that to the plain eye, all you could see is the sparks left behind to where they had just been.

_"Chiyo... darling, you need to be careful..." Her father would tell her as she came in with a scratched up knee from falling off the patio._

_"Okay papa..." She would sniff as the servent would bandage it up._

"My father..." Chiyo said darkly as she blocked both blades as he pushed down towards her, "You killed my father!" She yelled at him, pushing back with her lighting rod and her reiatsu.

"And you never even noticed when he was gone... how sad is that, Chiyo?!" He spat at her as he kicked her, sending her off the roof and into the ground.

"Chiyo!" Shuuhei turned to see the girl in the crater left in the ground until she hit the walls surrounding the Yaya estate. She pushed herself out of the ground and glared up at Saeki who stood there laughing ontop of the roof. "Chiyo..." She couldn't even hear him saying her name.

She pushed off and into the sky, continuing the battle with Saeki. "It's her battle, Hisagi." He looked over to see Matsumoto as she defeated a low leveled Arrancar. "She's not hearing anything else but what's in her mind and what he is saying..."

"Her father... and her mother were both killed..." He turned to see Hitsugaya-taicho standing there, his hand on his side where blood was seeping through his fingers. "And her whole estate is over-run with Doushin hollows. She had been surrrounded by them her whole life and she didn't even realize it..." He explained, "Her security is lost, and everything she had ever believed in has shattered before her eyes..."

"Chiyo..." Shuuhei said to himself as he looked up to her battle.

"She doesn't know who to trust anymore... and after this battle is over... if she is still alive, and those around her are still alive, it will take a long time for her to recover..." Hitsugaya told Hisagi, knowing from past experiences, "Wheather it be quickly or take years..."

"Hitsugaya-taicho..." Matsumoto and Hisagi both said, knowing that he was referring to his childhood friend Hinamori Momo.

"Look out!" He yelled grabbing the two and quickly moving as a cero was shot their way form a menos. "You don't have time to be lolligagging! Finnish off these menos, let the captains take the arrancar!" He commanded to them. "You two!" He pointed over to Tai Lee and Tatsumi, "defeat the doushin hollows! They keep distracting the captains from the arrancars attacks!"

"Hai, Hitsugaya-taicho!" The two girls nodded before jumping into the battle.

The short captain clasped his hand over his side again, trying to ignore the pain from his side as he grabbed his zanpakuto, "Enough playing around..." He said putting it infront of him, "Ban kai!" He yelled, his wound froze over, giving him the soothing relief he needed to continue to battle.

"Ban kai..." He heard Kuchiki-taicho say as he fought an espada level arrancar.

"Ban kai..." he heard over captains say as they all wanted to finish this quickly.

_"Chiyo- you shouldn't be playing outside when the clouds are out..." A maid warned the young Chiyo again as she layed on the grass and pointed to the sky, moving the clouds. "It's a bad sign when they come..."_

_"But they're my friends..." She told the maid, and each time they would take her inside._

"You had them try to hide my own ability from me..." She said to herself as she battled Saeki. "And my mother..."

"Was killed by a hollow that had escaped from the Yaya estate after fighting through the doushin powers." He told her as they both landed on the roof. "Is it becoming clear to you, Chiyo? Everything you ever knew was a lie! Everyone you trusted was against you and under my control! You have nothing, Chiyo! NOTHING!"

_Nothing... I have nothing..._ She thought to herself as she stood there.

"NO SKILLS!" She was brought out of her thoughts by Tai lee's voice. "Kick his ass! I don't know what's going on, but you better kick his ass because I still have a bone to pick with you!" Tai lee said as she and Tatsumi defeated some Doushin hollows. "AND I can't do that unless you're still alive!"

"Please be safe, Chiyo-san!" Tatsumi yelled over.

"I may not have people inside of my family anymore that I am able to trust..." She said, "I may not have anyone to believe in here... but you gave me the freedom to see beyond my family... that was a great mistake!" She yelled, "I have bonds- connections, friends, rivals, captains, vice captains, and teammates that believed in me, and encouraged me to continue on! They gave me trust, they gave me reason... and they still do!" She said thinking about Tai Lee, Tatsumi, Ririn, Shuuhei, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Zaraki, Yachiru, Renji, Kira, and all of Soul Society. "Which means I can't lose to you!"

"_Ennai wa sesshou! - _within the circle of destruction of life" She said jumping back, Saeki looked around him, the numerous needles she had thrown at him all formed a perfect circle that he was now standing in. "Bakudou 75: Gochuu Tekan!" She said shooting the binding spell to hold Saeki into his place. "Nagurikorosu!" _strike to death_ She yelled as the circle lit up and lighting circled on the needles.

Saeki yelled, trying to fight the binding spell and escape the circle. After few minutes, the circle lifted up and Saeki layed motionless in the circle of needles. The needles soon disappeared as Chiyo started to glide down towards the ground, her ban kai lifted off her as it returned to a normal sword in her hand. The arrancars and doushin hollows all escaped into hiding once they saw their leader down on the ground.

"Chiyo!" Tai lee and Tatsumi got to her first since they were the closest. Tai lee helped Chiyo stand as her eye lids dropped down from exhaustion. "Chiyo! You did it! You killed that bastard!" Tai lee said as Chiyo's eyes suddenly narrowed and shot back up to the roof. "What's wrong?"

"He's not dead..." She said as Saeki's reiatsu flared up. "That bastard..." She said sticking her zanpakuto into the ground and pushing herself off the ground, taking her zanpakuto with her into the air. She hovered, looking over the roof as two arrancar came and helped Saeki away.

"It's not over, Yaya Chiyo!" He yelled, "I'll get the power of Yaya and then you cannot stop me at all!" He yelled at her as he went through the gape.

She went to go after him but she was stopped when eigth squad captain, Kyouraku Shunsui jumped infront of her, stopping her. "Well, well, I think you've had enough for today. Let him leave, and you can get him next time." He told her as her eyes stayed focused on where Saeki had disappeared too. Her breaths were heavy as she still had her mind racing. "Come now... let's get you to the fourth division." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes widened as she suddenly realized he was the one that had stopped her. She went to go and slice at his hand when he moved it back quickly before doing so. "Don't touch me..." She hissed under her breath as she jumped down onto the roof. She turned and looked down where the other shinigami's were looking up at her, in disbelief that she just made a move to attack a captain. She turned away and made a motion to move forward when she suddenly fell to her knees and passed out from low reiatsu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sono Rinjuu  
****(The Dying Hour)  
****By- ShinigamiMania91**

**Chapter 03:**

_"When you grow up and get married, Chiyo. You'll be given a huge responsiblity." Her mother told the toddler. "It's a power... You're grandpapa hid it before he died, and it is said when the daughter of Kyouya is born, she will gain that power when she is married and has given birth to an heir..." The small child grabbed for her mothers hand, "She will get the power of a thousand lords, and will live for what seems a thousand years..." The child played with the mothers fingers, trying to capture them all. "She will gain that knowledge, and with all this power, she will have to make the choice... to either distroy soul society, or to help it...." She picked the child up from her lap and walked over to the bed, "But I know that you will use it for good... you won't let any evil be bestowed upon our home..." She tucked in the child as the sun had been set. "Good night, Chiyo..." She placed a kiss on the child's forehead before leaving to her room. "But if not... find me when you know you cannot..." She said in a low whisper before she closed the door._

Chiyo's golden eyes opened as the sun sat in the west, nearly finished setting. She was layed on the ground while squad four members around her, healing her wounds. She moved to sit up, but one forced her to lay back down and she scowled. "Unohana-taicho." One of the guys near her said, calling the women over. "She's awaken."

"Yaya-san..." She said sitting where the guy had been sitting. "You were correct in this battle... many are wounded, but we were prepared." She told Chiyo.

"He escaped..." She cursed to herself, "I couldn't kill him...." She clenched her fist tight, "I couldn't kill the one that killed my family....I was weak..."

"I would like to disagree..." She turned her head to see Tai lee. "That was an amazing show you put on, no skill."

"How many times do I have to tell you! That's not my name!" Chiyo said as she jumped to her feet and butted heads with Tai lee.

"I was trying to give you a compliment, and all you can do is try to start a fight!" Tai lee said as the two glared at eachother.

"You want a fight, then let's go." She went to grab her zanpakuto when Shuuhei and Rangiku seperated the two.

"You still have healing to do, Chiyo." Shuuhei told her as he held her back from fighting Tai lee. "And Tai lee, you still have to help Tatsumi with the others."

"Hai- Hisagi-fukutaicho." Tai lee said as Matsumoto let her go, she walked away, "Nice going no skill."

"Why I ought ta... Wait till I'm all healed Tai lee! Then we'll settle this!" Chiyo said giving up on trying to escape Shuuhei's grasp on her.

"You two need to quit this rivalry out." Shuuhei told her.

"It's not my fault... and rivalry is healthy for a shinigami." Chiyo said sitting back down on the blanket that was layed out where she was being healed at.

"You're quick recoveries are really quite remarkable, Yaya-san." Unohana told her. "But there's one thing that puzzles me..."

"What is it, Unohana-taicho?" Chiyo asked as Shuuhei looked for an answer too.

"All the source of your recovery comes from your lower torso..." She said looking at Chiyo. "And with how much you've had to use you're quick recovery system, there won't be any child ever born from you." Chiyo looked at her, her face slightly dropping, "If you even tried to bore a child, it would not survive because you use this ablility to often for it to recover itself, and you have basically distroyed the inside of your body." She told Chiyo, whose face seemed to drop even more. "Looks like you are the last of the Yaya family..."

"No-no... you see, I need to have at least one child if I ever want to gain the Yaya family power." She told Unohana. "Is there anyway that it can be repaired?"

"I will have to research on that, but as far as I am knowledged about, there is no way for it to be repaired." She told Chiyo.

Chiyo ruffled her hair up in a furious maner to show her frustration. She stood up, against Unohana and Shuuhei's calls and walked towards the main estate. She ran down the halls until she came to a door that she slid open, to reveal a closet. _Oka-san....Otou-san..._ She said as she pulled the articles out of the closet until it was empty. There was a door on the bottom that she pulled open.

"Chiyo- what are you doing?!" Shuuhei said as he found her, many paintings, scrolls, and boxes in the hallway around the closet. He followed her down into the tunnel that was under the closet. "Chiyo..." He followed her down the tunnel that led to a large room. "What is this place...?"

"This was my mothers secret room..." Chiyo said as she walked over to a large painting of a young baby Chiyo with her mother and father in the gardens. She pulled out her zanpakuto and pointed it at the painting.

"What are you doing!? You're not going to distroy the painting are you?" He said as he looked from Chiyo to the painting. She had her mothers features, her black hair and golden eyes. Her father had black hair too, but his eyes were a deep brown.

_Oka-san... I'm here to find you... weather you're a hollow, or a doushin... come to me..._ "Taichonoboru Oka-san..." She said as a bright light shot out of the tip of her zanpakuto and into the painting, knocking Chiyo off her feet, Shuuhei went and caught her. A small orb appeared from the painting and floated down towards Chiyo and Shuuhei.

"_Chiyo..._" It spoke in a soft smoothing voice as it floated around her.

"Oka-san..." Chiyo said looking at the orb. "Is it really..."

"_Hai..._" The orb said, "_It is me..._"

"But how... I thought you would have come back as a hollow...." Chiyo said.

"_Do you really think that this ex-vice captain would let some weak hollow keep her in that disgusting stomache?_" The orb said making Chiyo smile.

"You were a shinigami?" Chiyo asked standing up and walking forward.

"_Of course!_" The orb said, "_Where do you think you got all your spunky shinigami spirit from?_" Chiyo let out a small laugh. "_But you're here for the Yaya power right?_"

"Saeki wants it to distroy Soul Society..." Chiyo said suddenly getting serious. "And I can't have a child so I need you to tell me how to get it, oka-san..."

"_Ah- well that does seem like a problem..._" The orb said floating over towards Shuuhei. "_Who's this?_"

"Oh- Uhm... that's the vice captain of the squad I was on..."

"Hisagi Shuuhei..." He said putting his hand out only to realize the orb could not shake his hand. "Oh sorry..." He said looking away as he stood up and retracted his hand away.

The orb turned back to her daughter and floated back towards her. "_The power has been inside of you this whole time, Chiyo..._" The orb said, "_You still have three more restraints on you and your power... there is only three ways to get that power, but one is disreguarded now..._"

"What are the other two?" Chiyo asked her mother.

"_You are killed and the power will come out in a solid form of your reiatsu that can then be used since no restraints will be on it..._" She said, "_But I highly doubt you will want to be killed..._" The orb said as it hummed a bit thinking, "_And the other is to distroy the rest of the restraints and then the power will unleash itself, but with as little training as you have, it would kill you, and you're brought back to the first one..._"

"So are you saying I have to die no matter what?!" Chiyo said in disbelief.

"_Oh no deary... You just need more training... You're body would not be able to handle that much power._" Her mother told her, "_You're body has the stregth too since you were on squad 11, but you need more than just that... You need to rise up more... You need to be of a greater level than most of the captains in the gotei are... you need to be almost at Soutaicho's level... but that takes years of practice..._"

"I don't have years though..." Chiyo told her mother, "Saeki can attack at any moment, and so I need the power now."

"_I think I know a couple of people that can help you..._" Her mother spoke, "_Her name is Keiya... She was once the captain of the tenth division, before Kurosaki Isshin and Hitsugaya Toshiro... And before that, she was vice captain of squad thirteen... Jyuushiro... he's still captain of the thirteenth squad right?"_

"Yeah, why?" Hisagi asked her.

"_Jyuushiro and Keiya-kun were really close... almost as you can say, lovers.... but they never made it public... And I'm pretty sure that they still have contact with eachother..."_ Her mother told Chiyo. "_She can help you train, we were in the academy together, and she was top of the class, especially after meeting Shunsui and Jyuushiro. All three of them can help you, and if you go to the real world, my old captain, Urahara Kisuke, will be a great help too."_

"Right..." Chiyo said nodding. "So I have to find Keiya-san, and Urahara-san..."

"_Shuuhei..."_ Hisagi looked over to the orb as it floated towards him. "_Go with her and make sure she gets everything done. I know you're a vice captain, but this is the sake of Soul Society we're speaking of. I'm sure it can wait..._"

"A-all right." Hisagi said as the orb floated away.

"_Now go! The sooner you can, the sooner you will grow stronger."_ The orb said, "_I must leave back now... but you know where to find me if you ever need me, Chiyo..._"

"Right oka-san." She nodded as the orb went back into the picture and Chiyo turned to Hisagi. "Let's go find Ukitake-taicho."

"Right." Hisagi nodded as the two left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sono Rinjuu  
****(The Dying Hour)  
****By- ShinigamiMania91**

**Chapter 04:**

"You can't see him right now!" Kiyone said trying to stop Chiyo from entering the captains main quarters where he layed sick again.

"Yes! He isn't feeling very well, and you have no right to go in." Sentarou told her standing next to the smaller girl.

"If you don't move out of my way this instant, you won't be Shinigami any more." Chiyo threatened the two who gulped and slowly moved out of the way. Chiyo opened the door, Kyone and Sentarou protesting, claiming they tried to stop her. "Ukitake-taicho..." Chiyo said bowing at the door.

"Ah- Yaya-san." Ukitake said noticing the girl. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to do me huge favor, Ukitake-taicho...for the sake of Soul Society." Chiyo said, her eyes staying on the ground as she stayed bowed.

"Really? That's an interesting way to ask for something." He said with a small smile. She raised herself to sitting on her knees, her eyes showing she was very serious about it. "Oh... you're eyes show me you really do mean business..."

"Keiya..." Chiyo said, "I need you to tell me where Keiya-san is at."

"How do you know her name?" Ukitake said shocked that someone had mentioned her.

"My mother told me her name." She explained, "She told me she can help me."

"Your mother..."

"Was Yachime Nase." Ukitake's eyes widened. "Keiya-san's old best friend."

"Right..." He said nodding. He turned to Kiyone and Sentarou. "Do you mind giving us a minute?" He asked his subordiates.

"Right Ukitake-taicho!" The two said sliding the door closed, leaving Chiyo with Ukitake.

"She's in the real world..." He told her, "In a small village outside of Karakura town..."

"Urahara-san is in Karakura town, right?" Chiyo asked him.

"Yes. I take it you are going to be seeing him too?"

"That is correct. Urahara Kisuke, Souhoin Yoruichi, and Keiya-san..." She said, "They are suppose to help me grow stronger so that I can save soul society from Koirukai Saeki."

"Yes..." Ukitake said, "That boy that just caused that battle yesterday..."

"Do you have any pictures of Keiya-san, Ukitake-taicho?" Chiyo asked, "So that I will know what she looks like?"

"I believe I have one around here..." He said going over to a dresser and going through the drawer. "Ah- here's one." He said handing it to her, the grinning girl in the picture with a piece sign over one eye as she had her vice captain badge in the other. "She may look a little different as of now... it's been a good three hundred years since she's been in Soul Society..."

"Right... thank you Ukitake-taicho." Chiyo said standing up as she took the picture, she stuck it in the inside pocket of her uwagi. "I will repay you when I return."

"If you can save soul society, I believe that is a repayment in itself." He said going back to his bed, coughing.

"Please, I hope you feel better." She said as he nodded letting her leave. She opened the door and Kiyone and Sentarou were sitting outside, ears listening in. "Please do not easedrop again." She said glaring at the two before she left.

"Okay. I figured out where Keiya-san is at." Chiyo said as she entered Hisagi's office. "So as soon as we can, we're going to leave."

"I have Hoin Fui doing the paperwork while we're gone, and Matsumoto and Kira are going to be checking in and making sure she gets it all done." Hisagi told Chiyo and she nodded. "Are you okay with all of this?"

"I should have seen it all there, Shuuhei..." She said pacing his office. "What was I thinking, if it really was my father, he wouldn't let me go to the shinigami academy. No hollow would be able to get inside of Soul Society unless it was escaping from somewhere, and squad 12 isn't anywhere near the Yaya estate, and it came out of the estate and right towards my mother and me... I should have figured when the maids and servents would always pull me inside when the sky would get cloudy, and with those clouds came my zanpakuto, but I didn't see it at all... It was all right in front of my eyes..." She said wipping tears that brimmed her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm such an idiot..."

"No you're not..." He said hugging her and holding her tight. "You just didn't see what was there..."

"I was blindsighted with the freedom that I was given... it's what he wanted from me..." She said turning and burring her face into Shuuhei. "Stupid... I was so stupid..." She said as tears finally fell, landing on Shuuhei's uwagi. "And I wasn't even strong enough to kill that bastard..." She sniffed back as she stepped back from Shuuhei.

"Don't cry..." He said running his thumbs under her eyes, wipping away her tears. "Everything is going to be all right and in the end he'll be dead."

"I hope so..." She said as she moved her hand onto his chest, "Shuuhei..." she said as her finger tips reached the bottom of his hair. He kissed her softly and when he parted away from her she leaned against him, her arms around his neck.

There was a knock on the door and the two quickly seperated as Tai lee entered the office. "Tai lee..." Shuuhei said seeing the girl.

"Hisagi-fukutaicho... Chiyo-san... take me on your journy too." She said.

"How many times do I have to tell you- wait- what did you call me?" Chiyo said use to the name Tai lee would call her.

"Chiyo-san..." Tai lee said, "You're off to save Soul Society by training. I want to come too." She said looking up at Chiyo seriously, "I don't want to be left behind or else how am I suppose to beat you?"

"Tai lee, she isn't doing this to get stronger to beat you, she's-"

"I want to help save Soul Society." Tai lee cut in. "I want to do something worth doing."

"All right." Chiyo said, "You can come with us."

"What?" Shuuhei said confused.

"Thank you, Chiyo-san." Tai lee said as she stood. "It means a world to me."

"Then make sure you train hard, or how else do you expect to keep up with me?" Chiyo challenged and the two girls grinned at eachother as they had their challenging glares. "We leave tonight."

"Right." She said nodding before turning and leaving. "I will be back at dusk."

"Good."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sono Rinjuu  
****(The Dying Hour)  
****By- ShinigamiMania91**

**Chapter 05:**

"I think this is her house..." Chiyo said as they found a house outside of Karakura town in the woods. She ran up to the porch and jumped back as a trap was set and a net was thrown up into air. "She's set up..." Chiyo said looking around. "Sotura Keiya-san!" She called, "Please, if you live here, I need your assisstance! My name is Yaya Chiyo of the Yaya noblility house in Soul Society!" She called to the house, not leaving her position.

The door slid open, and Shuuhei grabbed Chiyo's hand in a protective mannor. A girl with light brown hair to her waist peered out to the golden eyed girl. "Nase-chan?" She said, obviously she didn't hear Chiyo.

"No, my name is Chiyo. Yaya Chiyo." Chiyo told her.

"You look so much like Nase-chan..." Keiya said. "You must be her daughter..."

"Yes..." Chiyo said, "She told me you could help me..."

"How did you find out where I lived?" Keiya asked Chiyo.

"His name is Ukitake Jyuushiro..." Chiyo told Keiya. "My mother told me he would know where you reside."

"Jyuushiro..." Keiya said with a soft smile. "Please, come inside." She said hitting a button that released the traps from going off. Once the two were inside, she reset the traps and led them into her dining room. "How is Nase-chan doing nowadays?"

"She's dead." Chiyo said and Keiya's eyes widened.

"How?" She asked shocked written over her face.

"When I was a child, my husband had been controlling everything that happened in my life, and one day, my mother had taken me outside of the Yaya estate and we were attacked by a hollow." Chiyo said folding her hands together on her lap. "She was eaten by the hollow, and the hollow was soon killed afterwards... She survived, but she was locked inside the painting in her secret room..." She told Keiya. "I know it may seem strange, but when I was only three years old in age, my mother told me something, and I remember it clearly..."

_"When you grow up and get married, Chiyo. You'll be given a huge responsiblity. It's a power... You're grandpapa hid it before he died, and it is said when the daughter of Kyouya is born, she will gain that power when she is married and has given birth to an heir... She will get the power of a thousand lords, and will live for what seems a thousand years... She will gain that knowledge, and with all this power, she will have to make the choice... to either distroy soul society, or to help it.... But I know that you will use it for good... you won't let any evil be bestowed upon our home..."_

Chiyo looked at Keiya. "I cannot bare no child, and that means I am left with two choices, one which I do not want to take..." She said seriously. "I have the choice of releasing the power right now and killing myself, or undergoing training, and gaining the strength so that I can harness the power and distroy Koirukai Saeki..."

"You look so much like Nase-chan... but you act so much like Kyouya-san..." Keiya said with a small smile. "I am here for your help, Chiyo-san."

"Thank you, Keiya-san." Chiyo said bowing her head. She lifted her eyes up to Keiyas, "When do we begin training?"

"As soon as we finish our tea." She said with a smile as she sipped down her tea. "And who is this boy with you? Obviously not Koirukai Saeki..."

"Hisagi Shuuhei..." He said shaking her hand.

"You remind me of someone..." She said with a smile.

"Keiya-san..." Chiyo said getting her attention, "I don't know much about my mother..."

"You want to know some things about her?" She asked and Chiyo nodded. "She was genius in everything she did. Of course, we made the perfect dou, if it wasn't for the fact that she and I were on different squads..." Keiya explained, "She was on the 12th division and I was on the sixth..."

"Urahara was her captain then..." Chiyo said.

"Yep, and she adventurally became his vice captain..." Keiya said, "But Shunsui wanted her to be his vice captain, but Kisuke called her first..." keiya laughed, "Shunsui was so depressed about it, but she took him out for a drink and he felt better..."

"Shunsui... as in Kyouraku Shunsui? Captain of the eigth division?" Hisagi asked her.

"Yep, the one and only." Keiya explained, sipping her tea. "If Nase-chan was not engaged, I am pretty sure that she would have said yes to Shunsui when he proposed to her..." She said laughing, "I felt so bad for Nase-chan and Shunsui..."

"I know that feeling..." Chiyo said as she glanced over to Hisagi. "Having to tell the one you love that you can't be with them..."

"That's who you remind me of!" Keiya said setting her cup down quickly and standing up. "Kensei!"

"What?!" Hisagi said as she pointed at him.

"Muguruma Kensei- he use to be the captain of the nineth division... He was such a sweet heart..." She said, "It's that tatoo of yours!"

Hisagi unintentionally moved his hand up to his tatoo. Chiyo looked over to him. "Muguruma Kensei saved me when I was a young kid in Rukongai." He explained, "And I have it to remind myself of him..."

"That's why you're in the nineth division?" Chiyo asked him. "I should have figured..."

"Hopefully I'll be able to become captain of it too..." He said.

"You really looked up to him, didn't you?" She asked him.

"Yes." Hisagi said nodding. Chiyo let out a small smile before turning back towards Keiya.

"And you remind me a lot of Nase-chan and Shunsui..." She said to the two.

"What!?" The two said looking at Keiya.

"How do I remind you of that.... how?!" He said not able to find words to describe the eigth division captain.

"Nase-chan loved Shunsui... but she knew that they couldn't be together, and so they became really close friends..." Keiya said, "And as they say, history repeats itself..."

"Only this time, history doesn't repeat..." Chiyo said, "This time..."

There was a noise that came from outside, and a loud yell. "What was that?!" Hisagi and Chiyo both said as Keiya grabbed her zanpakuto and headed to the front of the house. Chiyo and Hisagi stayed back.

She opened the door and peered out. "Urahara-san..." Keiya sighed hitting a button causing him to fall from the trap.

"Honnestly, Keiya-san... you don't need to be so protective..." He said landing on his feet and walking into the house.

"If you're me... of course you have too..." She said to Urahara as he walked into the dining room. "This is Yaya Chiyo and Hisagi Shuuhei..."

"Chiyo-san!" He said taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a smile.

"Ahem..." Shuuhei coughed getting his attention. "This isn't a time to be flirting, Urahara-san."

"I'm sorry Hisagi-kun..." Urahara said with a smile as he pulled out his fan. "I got a request today to come here to meet Yaya Chiyo..."

"That doesn't mean you have to kiss her hand..." Hisagi said annoyed.

"Protective?" Urahara said as Chiyo blushed, looking down at her hands. "Keiya-san!" He called to the women who entered, setting a cup of tea infront of him. "Do you want to train her first or do you want me and Yoruichi?"

"Yoruichi-sama?" Keiya asked him. "Maybe we should have a schedual between the three of us. Two training days a piece, and one day of rest."

"One day?" Chiyo said, use to the two days she would normally get when she was on a squad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sono Rinjuu  
****(The Dying Hour)  
****By- ShinigamiMania91**

**Chapter 06:**

"I want to see how you fair against me." Keiya said as they went down into her basement, which had a huge training field in it. There was even an oasis in one part of it. "You'll have two months to finish all your training..." She said as they walked around the underground training area. "You'll be spending four weeks in here with me, and the last four weeks in Urahara's training ground, where they will split you up between him and Yoruichi."

"Hai..." Chiyo said as Hisagi stayed near her.

"And when I say in here with me, I mean locked inside this area, and never leaving..." Keiya told her. "You won't get any time for relaxation or shopping as most of you shinigami girls like to do." Both Hisagi and Chiyo thought of Matsumoto in the moment. "So, Shuuhei-san... you might want to move back..." Keiya said pulling out her zanpakuto, "Keeper of thy mind, Doushinsama." Keiya said, her blade turning into a thin long blade with no dull edge. "Don't let anything control you, Chiyo... or else you will lose immidiately." A gust came out of nowhere and knocked Keiya's over robe off, her shinigami uniform showing.

Chiyo jumped back as Hisagi jumped to a rock at a higher level so he would not be injured in this spar. "Show her the light, Hiraishin..." Chiyo said as her zanpakuto turned into a lighting rod, but no clouds rolled in. "Shit..." She said, realizing she was inside where clouds were not located at.

"You're zanpakuto doesn't have a very usefull affect if the clouds cannot come, eh- Chiyo-san?" Keiya said as she let her shikai return to it's normal state.

"Looks like I'm going old school..." Chiyo said holding her zanpakuto infront of her. She closed her eyes, imagining Zaraki Kenpachi infront of her. _We are still equal... even if I don't have a zanpakuto I can rely on..._ Chiyo said opening her eyes and jumping to the side.

Shuuhei looked confused for Keiya had not sent an attack at all. "How did you know, Chiyo-san?" Keiya asked her.

"Doushin hollows are used by Saeki... Everything he commands is through the mind..." Chiyo said, "When you called your zanpakuto, you called it Doushinsama... lord of one mind..." She said, "Which basically is mind control..."

"You are very quick on your feet, Chiyo-san..." She said smiling. "But how about if I step it up a level..." Chiyo's eyes narrowed, "Control...." Keiya said in a whisper as her zanpakuto glowed and suddenly Chiyo was thrown back into the rocks, as she gripped her zanpakuto as she fell into the earthy ground below.

"What the hell...?!" Chiyo said as she felt her body moving against her own will.

"Chiyo-san.... stand up..." Keiya said as Chiyo, trembling as she fought against it, stood up. "Raise your zanpakuto to your throat..." She said coolly. "And if Saeki has this power over hollows, do you think he'll stop it right there?"

"Chiyo..." Shuuhei said standing from the rock he was sitting on.

"Do you think this is enough to really finish me?" Chiyo said as she still held her zanpakuto next to her neck.

"Chiyo-san... you can't use your zanpakuto, and I have your nerves under my command." Keiya said, "How do you think you can-" Keiya's eyes widened as her hair was blown back as Chiyo let out a large amount of reiatsu. _Nase-chan... where is your daughter getting all this power from?!_ Keiya said as she raised her arms infront of her face to block the dirt and reiatsu from hitting her in the face.

"Chiyo..." Shuuhei said as he raised his own arms to block the reiatsu.

Chiyo pulled her sword away from her neck and held it infront of her. "I've trained hard without calling upon my Zanpakuto, Keiya-san..." Chiyo told her, "Don't underestimate me."

Keiya's gaze traveled to Shuuhei who was standing on the rocks in amazement that Chiyo broke free. "Fine then..." Keiya said looking back as Chiyo, blocking her zanpakuto from cutting to her. She pushed Chiyo away, "Control..." She said as she glanced over to Shuuhei.

"No!" Chiyo said as she jumped to attack Keiya again. She dodged using shunpo and Chiyo stumbled forwards as Shuuhei pulled out his zanpakuto.

"Come down here and fight her a bit, darlin'." She told Shuuhei who jumped off the rocks and landed by Keiya. "Don't take this personal." She said with a smile as she jumped up onto the rocks. "How will you beat me now, Chiyo-san?"

"I thought you were suppose to help me! Not have me kill-"

"Attack her." Keiya said and Shuuhei jumped towards Chiyo, forcing her to block his attack.

"Chiyo... I don't mean too..." He said as she jumped back after pushing him away.

"I know Shuuhei..." She said. Keiya stood, pulling out a watch.

"It's time for my medicine... I'll be back in a little bit..." Keiya said as she jumped down. Chiyo turned to attack her, "Shuuhei, continue attacks towards her and don't let her leave this room..." Keiya said, "Or let her come anywhere near killing me." She added as Chiyo brought her hands up to form a kidou but Shuuhei jumped infront of her, grabbing her after he sheathed his zanpakuto. "Ta-ta." She said jumping up to enter her house again.

"Chiyo..." Shuuhei said as he pulled out his zanpakuto again.

"It's okay, Shuuhei..." Chiyo said pulling hers out to and blocking all of Shuuhei's attacks as she moved back with each blow. "Eventually it has to wear down right?"

"Hopefully..." Shuuhei said as their zanpakuto's clashed. "But this is going to help..."

"How so?" Chiyo asked as they jumped apart.

"As she said, Saeki has the power to control over creatures, and if he gets any more powerful with it, then he will eventually be able to control Shinigami's as well." Shuuhei said as he jumped at her again, knocking her zanpakuto out of her hands. "Sorry." He said as he pinned her to a tree, his zanpakuto to her neck.

"I realize that, Shuuhei..." She said, "And I'm sorry about doing this." She raised her fingers to his heart. "I don't want to kill you, but if this will force you to jump away then so be it." Chiyo said, "Hadou 4-white lighting!" She said, and as expected he jumped back, dodging it. She ran and grabbed her zanpakuto and rotated her body blocking him again, as he pushed down on her blade, and knocking her off her feet and onto the grass, she reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him onto the grass ontop of her, his zanpakuto above her head, his arm in her grasp so he could not move it.

"You realize that if you let go of my wrist then I have you pinned to the ground and you don't have a way to escape." He told her as his body tried to move on its' own to attack her.

"And even the way we are now, I have myself pinned between you and the ground." She said with a smirk.

He smirked back, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"I'd say a couple of months..." She told him as she pulled closer to her by shifting her hand up his arm, and stopping at his elbow so he still could not bend it. She straightened his arm more bringing his face just hairs away from hers. She closed her eyes and pulled her head up just those couple of centimeters and let her lips touch his.

Suddenly, he let go of his zanpakuto, his struggle to fight her ended as he scooped her face in his hands, his fingers tangling into her hair as he rested his forehead on hers. "Chiyo-san! I'm back!" Keiya's voice rang, causing Shuuhei to jump off of Chiyo and help her up as the two grabbed their zanpakutos. "Sorry I took so long, I thought I'd let you two fight a little bit more..." She said joyfully as she sipped at a cup of tea.

"Why did you make me fight Shuuhei?!" Chiyo asked her walking over to Shuuhei.

"Control..." She said as Chiyo was suddenly twitching as she fought to stand back up from the ground in which she was thrown too. "Don't let your guard down, Chiyo-san." Keiya said releasing her. "And if I really wanted too I could make you two both fight for the whole month, non-stop, but that wouldn't be any fun."

"You're being a real bitch..." Chiyo said as she was finally able to stand up.

"I'm sorry, but what was that?" Keiya said setting her tea down and pulling out her zanpakuto.

"You're zanpakuto wasn't even in its shikai..." Chiyo said stepping back, her eyes wide.

"If you really do know your zanpakuto, you can use its bankai abilities without even calling it to a shi kai." She said, "You have to become _one_ with your zanpakuto."

Chiyo narrowed her eyes at Keiya as she continued. "A true master of a zanpakuto does not rely on it's shi kai or its ban kai or even its ability. That shinigami must rely on itself and nothing else. They say your zanpakuto is your other part of you. If it is, then you must be able to use it without having to actually _use_ it." She said. She threw her zanpakuto on the ground. "Come at me." She said jumping back away from her zanpakuto. "As you see it is not even in shi kai."

"That's not fair." Chiyo said looking at the blade infront of her.

"Life's not fair, but you don't see anyone stopping the world to fix it." She said. "You have just knocke Saeki's blade away from him, and he is wide open.... Are you going to wait for him to retrieve his blade to kill you or are you going to take this opportunity and kill him?"


End file.
